


Mixed Bag

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, hi.  What was that for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Bag

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #054 "mixed signals"
> 
> This is kind of a bonus for this prompt, because I read it as just ‘mixed’ instead of ‘mixed signals’… oops?

Rodney wasn’t exactly a morning person, but he generally woke enough to register when John got up for his morning runs. John would press a kiss to whatever bit of Rodney he could reach, and Rodney would fall back to sleep until John got back, or the next emergency struck.

But today, instead of getting dressed and leaving, John gave a snort of laughter and crawled back into bed. He poked and prodded until Rodney rolled over, then kissed him, slow and deep.

“Okay, hi,” Rodney mumbled, when they broke for air. “What was that for?”

“I tried to put on your pants,” said John.

Rodney frowned. “And that deserves kisses?”

“Absolutely,” John agreed, then continued, between more kisses, “I’m just— feeling— so damn— lucky— that’s all.”

“Because of my pants?” Rodney asked, and John laughed again.

“No, it’s just… we have stuff, Rodney. Our stuff. Some of it’s yours, some of it’s mine, but it’s all here.”

Rodney sat up, frowning. “Did you hit your head or something, Sheppard? Because even for you, that doesn’t make much sense.”

“Hey,” John protested, sitting up, too. “I just mean… When I got married, when Nancy and I moved in together,… it was like a fight, her stuff verses my stuff, none of it went together and so some of it had to go.”

“Let me guess,” said Rodney. “Mostly your stuff?”

“Yeah,” said John. “But here, with you, I can’t even remember which stuff is mine anymore.”

“The stuff pertaining to childishly reckless sports, that’s definitely yours.”

John flopped back against the pillows. “It’s important, okay? Before Atlantis, everything I actually cared about could fit into one duffel bag. I didn’t… I didn’t expect to _stay_ , anywhere.”

“With all your stuff,” Rodney said, knowingly.

“Yeah,” said John, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
